Docking systems are ubiquitous today with the advent of portable electronic devices. Docking is used to transfer files, play music, recharge devices, etc.’
Smartphones (“phone”) are particularly popular and come in a variety of sizes, shapes, thicknesses, etc. To address this variety many come with a user installable cable such as a cable from the device to a USB cable. This is difficult to install and often requires the user to lay the phone in a horizontal position which may limit viewing. This presents a technical problem needing a technical solution.
Additionally, users may put covers on their phone which changes the dimensions and so a fixed size docking system will likely not work. This presents a technical problem needing a technical solution.